


Dropping the Soap

by icedteainthebag



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura keeps dropping the soap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dropping the Soap

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the [](http://loveintheloo.livejournal.com/profile)[**loveintheloo**](http://loveintheloo.livejournal.com/) challenge. I got double-teamed by [](http://angiescully.livejournal.com/profile)[**angiescully**](http://angiescully.livejournal.com/) and [](http://katamarann.livejournal.com/profile)[**katamarann**](http://katamarann.livejournal.com/) (hawt) who gave me the prompts "loud" and "dropping the soap." But I think we had a foursome, because I took full advantage of [](http://nnaylime.livejournal.com/profile)[**nnaylime**](http://nnaylime.livejournal.com/)'s "up against the wall and spread 'em" prompt as well. Hope you gals enjoy it. And thanks to [](http://dashakay.livejournal.com/profile)[**dashakay**](http://dashakay.livejournal.com/) for this awesome comm! Note to D: he didn't go there. Maybe another time. ;)

_**[bsg] Damn you, slippery soap.**_  
I've crossposted this to [](http://loveintheloo.livejournal.com/profile)[**loveintheloo**](http://loveintheloo.livejournal.com/) , but since I just realized the comm is members-only so some of you can't see it, I've put the entire story here too. I kinda fail.

 **Title:** Dropping the Soap  
 **Author:** [](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/profile)[**icedteainthebag**](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Laura keeps dropping the soap.  
 **Spoilers:** none  
 **Pairing:** Laura/Bill  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Wordcount:** 1,582  
 **Notes:** This is for the [](http://loveintheloo.livejournal.com/profile)[**loveintheloo**](http://loveintheloo.livejournal.com/) challenge. I got double-teamed by [](http://angiescully.livejournal.com/profile)[**angiescully**](http://angiescully.livejournal.com/) and [](http://katamarann.livejournal.com/profile)[**katamarann**](http://katamarann.livejournal.com/) (hawt) who gave me the prompts "loud" and "dropping the soap." But I think we had a foursome, because I took full advantage of [](http://nnaylime.livejournal.com/profile)[**nnaylime**](http://nnaylime.livejournal.com/) 's "up against the wall and spread 'em" prompt as well. Hope you gals enjoy it. And thanks to [](http://dashakay.livejournal.com/profile)[**dashakay**](http://dashakay.livejournal.com/) for this awesome comm! Note to D: he didn't go there. Maybe another time. ;)  
 **Disclaimer:** These characters do not belong to me, nor am I making any profit from playing around with them.

x x x x

Laura keeps dropping the soap.

The first time, Bill thought it was an honest-to-gods mistake, because they're in the shower, hot and soaking wet together, and the bar soap is slippery. He let that time slide, so to speak, and let her rub her smooth, firm ass against his groin, just enough to tease, as she bent over and picked up the bar from the drain. The water hit his chest, hot pinpricks, and ran down his cool skin until she stood back up.

"Sorry," she says, in a voice that is anything but. She tilts her head back and sighs as she takes back the hot water.

"Don't apologize," he says, his voice low as he presses his chest against her back, his hands sliding around her waist. Her abdomen is soapy and he runs his fingers over it. She hums softly, leaning into him. He feels her running her soapy hands over her breasts and he nibbles on her ear.

"Mmmmhmmm, we won't get clean," she murmurs with a chuckle.

"I'm not so interested in getting clean," he replies, nuzzling into the wet hair stuck to the side of her neck. He takes some into his mouth and sucks the water out of it, running it through his teeth.

Bill hears the soap hit the floor again with a thud and his eyes meet her peripheral glance.

"Dropped the soap again," she says, with a haughty smirk and an arch of her eyebrow.

He slides his hands up her soapy front to cup her breasts and she gasps, arching into him ever so gently. "Why don't you pick it up?" he says, his lips pressed against her ear.

"What if I don't?" Laura's nearly whispering as he runs his fingers over her wet, slick nipples, round and round until they harden.

"What if you do?"

He can feel what the suggestion does to her--her body sags for an instant into his chest before she straightens her spine and actually clears her throat, as if she's trying to maintain some sense of decorum. Then with one quick glance over her shoulder at him, she bends over at the waist, slowly, backing up against him.

Bill can't help but grin, the brush of her skin against his cock making him tingle.

He slips his hands from her breasts down her sides to her hips and splays his fingers across her pale skin, a slight contrast to the darker hue of his own. Her skin is so soft and hot to the touch, and all he wants to do is run his tongue over it, lapping up all the water droplets he can find.

As Laura continues to take her sweet time finding the elusive bar of soap, she rubs her ass back against his groin with an emphatic and purposeful wiggle. He takes the bait, running one hand across the back of her thigh and tucking it between her legs.

"Oh," she murmurs, and he can hear her smiling.

"Find it yet?" he asks, sliding his soapy fingers through her folds, stroking lightly over the delicate curves he finds hidden there. He hears a soft pant come from her bent-over form.

"Yes," she breathes, standing up and holding up the bar of soap with what appears to be a shaking hand. "Ta-da."

Bill keeps his hand lodged between her thighs. His fingers flick over her clit once and she lets out a soft whimper. She pushes against him hard with a little thrust of her hips.

"I was afraid it was gone for good," he says as he presses his teeth lightly into the skin of her shoulder. He glances at her face and her eyes are closed, lips slightly parted. "That's my last bar of Caprican soap."

"Oh, no," she says, a little dreamily as his fingers swirl just outside her opening. She slides her feet apart a few inches more. "I'm so glad I found it, Bill."

"Me too." He inches two fingers into her, just the tips. Her mouth opens a bit more with a soft pant. He slides them inside her, slowly, finding her wet. He feels his cock get hard against her tailbone and he nibbles her shoulder.

"Frak," Laura moans as he pulls his fingers out and thrusts them back in harder, his fingertips curling and stroking gently. He slides his arm around her waist and nudges his body against hers, urging her to take a few steps forward.

She follows his lead, his fingers teasing the muscles clutching at them inside her body, until she's next to the tile wall of the shower. The water glosses over the back of his head, hot rivers carving a path down his spine.

She presses her palms against the wall and leans over, spreading her legs more for him, and gives him a glance over her shoulder.

"Like this?" she breathes. "Is this how you want me?"

Bill presses his body against her side, slightly off-center so he can finger her a little harder, a little faster, coursing through her heat firmly, lingering as deep inside of her as he can reach before drawing back.

"Yeah, that's how I want you," he responds, covering one of her hands with his palm. She turns her head toward him and presses her cheek against the tile, eyes fluttering shut as the first low hum comes from the back of her throat.

Soon she's working her hips with him, meeting his hand in rhythm, with little whimpers and hums that are music to his ears. His cock is throbbing against the hot skin of her thigh and he watches her as she softly smiles in bliss.

"Oh, Gods, Bill," she moans, squeezing his fingers with a pant. "What the frak is this? This teasing."

"It's teasing," he says, slipping his fingers out of her and running them in circles over her clit. Her entire body twitches in reaction and her fingernails scrape over the tile. "You were teasing me. Now it's my turn."

"I was not..." she starts quietly, but she's interrupted by her own gasp as he flicks her clit with his fingers. "Oh, frak, yes I was. I was, Bill, and I...Oh, Gods..." He circles, he flicks, she's so frakkin' hot and wet and slick. He can't hold back any longer. He finds her opening again and thrusts his fingers inside, all the way to the knuckle, and her body arches against the tile as she cries out sharply.

"Good?" He murmurs the question, a deep growl in the back of his throat. He thrusts again, harder this time, and she whimpers again.

"Yes," Laura growls through gritted teeth, pushing her hips against his hand. He grinds his palm against her, his fingers swirling in her depths.

"Louder," he says, the authority in his voice turning him on more as he draws his fingers out of her slowly, tracing her folds. "I want you louder, Laura."

"Okay," she whispers, and he can feel her quiver against his body in response to his command. His fingers enter her again and she tilts her head back and moans, a delightfully loud moan that echoes in the small space. He watches her face as he fraks her harder and she starts whimpering with each thrust, her sounds reverberating in his head and making his entire body buzz with warmth.

Laura's pushing her ass back against his hand and frakking his hand hard, their give and take reaching an almost frenzied pace. She's letting go now, gasping for breath and moaning about "Oh, Gods" and "Bill" and "frak yes," and it nearly makes him dizzy with arousal. Her nose wrinkles and her jaw drops slack. He licks her shoulder, the droplets of water that taste like the salt of her skin.

He slows his fingering and then gently removes his hand. He puts his hand to his mouth so he can taste her on his fingers.

He smiles at her when she finally opens her eyes. She gives him a glowing smile in return. "Taste good?" she asks.

"Not bad," he says.

She slaps his chest pretty hard. It stings. He laughs.

"Delicious," he says, raising his eyebrows.

Laura giggles, pressing her forehead against the tile. She casts him a sideways glance. "It's getting cold, isn't it? The water."

"Yeah. Frakkin' water heaters work for shit on the old gal." Bill had felt the water turning icy cold on his back and hadn't noticed he'd started shivering until now.

She turns her body sideways with a small groan and runs her hand down his arm, her head still leaning against the tile. "We should get out," she suggests, her voice smooth as silk. "And you can finish what you started."

"Who says I'm going to finish what I started?" he asks, running his finger over her lips. She sucks it into her mouth, rolling her tongue around it and sucking on it intently. Her look changes from want to unbridled lust. She lets his finger slip out of her mouth.

"Me," she whispers, flicking her tongue over his fingertip.

Bill takes a deep, shaky breath and shuts off the water. "Well, you convinced me."

"Like there was even a question," she says with a grin. "To the rack with you, Admiral."

"You'd better get moving," he says, giving her ass a swat as she steps out, "if you plan on making it that far."

She giggles uncontrollably, grabs a towel and sprints for the living room.

  



End file.
